What To Do?
by Cartoonist-in-theory
Summary: What happens when a little girl manages to sneak into Shin-Ra and Sephiroth finds himself having to deal with it? Rated T because...just Because.
1. Incompetent

I'll have to explain this story in the next chapter, but for now! This story is kind of AU, hopefully the characters are in character. I think I can promise this story will get better as it goes along! I actually already have the next two chapters written up! I'm just gonna wait to see how you like it! Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, would I be sitting on my couch staring at the wall? They belong to SquareEnix. Except the little girl! She's mine!

The day had started just like any other for the General. He woke up, he showered, he ate, he made coffee, he left for work, and He arrived right on time. He went straight to his office and started to fill out various papers and reports, just like he did every day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and yet, here he was tapping his pen on his desk furiously with his eyes darting around the room. He had a very strange look on his face, which was noticed by Vincent Valentine as he entered the office. Vincent wasn't quite sure what was wrong, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. Nonetheless, he spoke "Sephiroth? Are you...all right?".

"No." was the firm response he got.

"Well, what's wr-" Vincent was cut off by Sephiroth raising his hand quickly and looking around the room.

"...Something...isn't right." the General spoke slowly and quietly, "I feel like I'm being watched."

"By who?"Vincent asked only to recieve a sharp glare in return.

"If I knew there wouldn't be a problem, now would there?"

"...well, from where then?"

"I don't know...I think I would have noticed someone following me to my office." Sephiroth looked around once more and stood up. He looked at Vincent and shrugged, "Was there something you wanted, Valentine?"

"What? Oh, Yes, the mission reports, have you-" Vincent was once again cutoff, but this time by a sound coming from outside the door to the office, which was open. "What was that?"

"Was my assistant here when you came in?"

"No." Vincent watched as Sephiroth soundlessly walk towards the door. He looked every which way and walked slowly through the door, making a motion for Vincent to follow. They searched the outer office but found nothing, so they decided to check the halls. Sephiroth went out first and surprised Vincent with his reaction.

"What? How did-"

"What is it-oh!" They were both shocked at who was in the hall...a little girl. She was very small and looked to be about five or six years old. She was wearing a simple blue dress that had dirt all over it and she only had one shoe, she wasn't wearing it though, no, she looked like she was ready to throw it! She was on the floor with her back to the wall, she had a terrified look on her face and she was crying.

Sephiroth spoke first after the initial shock wore off, "How could she have gotten in h-" he stopped when she screamed and threw her shoe at him, it bounced off his chest and landed with a thud. Before it landed though, she got up and darted into his office. Vincent stared wide-eyed at the General, who seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"We should probably follow her!" he said at last. Sephiroth didn't respond, he only walked back into the office. Vincent followed quickly behind him, hoping he wouldn't do anything to scare her more. When Vincent caught up, he found Sephiroth searching for the small girl. After a minute or so he stopped, slowly walked over to the desk and quickly glanced under it. He looked to Vincent and nodded. Vincent gestured for Sephiroth to come over to where he was. "What should we do about her?"

"I suppose we could call security..."

"No, she's clearly scared out of her mind!"

"Well, then what should we do? Hm? Let her stay under there all day?"

"Don't be sarcastic now. We could...try talking to her?"

"...fine, come on." They walked over the desk as quietly as possible and moved the chair out of the way, but when they did the girl squealed and tried to get away. But Sephiroth almost instinctively grabbed her, causing her to scream.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sephiroth let go and stared at her as she trembled in front of him.

"We won't hurt! You don't have to worry." Vincent said as he crouched down next to her slowly. She flinched and looked at him curiously, staring into his crimson eyes.

"W-what's wrong with your eyes?" she looked incredibly innocent, having seemingly forgotten what was wrong. It was adorable. Before he said anything Vincent notice the odd look on Sephiroth's face, he looked...confused.

"There's nothing wrong with them, actually, that's just their color."

"No way! Really?" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes, really." Vincent said smiling, he paused to think and said, "Would you mind very much if my friend and I asked you a few questions?" he gestured to Sephiroth when he said 'friend'. She looked at him and tilted her head. At this point Sephiroth was just sitting on the ground watching this whole thing, and he was shocked into staying still when the girl reached toward him and started feeling his hair. He looked from her to Vincent and back with a confused look on his face.

"Ahem, excuse me, young lady, but what are you doing?" he said with what Vincent could swear was amusement in his voice.

She flinched and scooted back a little, "Sorry, b-but your hair is really weird".

_ Well, this little girl has some nerve, but I still don't understand how she got in here without someone noticing..._ "We have a few questions, if you don't mind", he stood up and walked to the couch, "Vincent."

"Come here, we're curious about some things." Vincent said as he led her over and lifted her onto the couch.

"Like what?" She smiled.

"Well, we were wondering...how did you get in here?"

"In where?"

"In this building."

"Ohhhh, I followed him!" she pointed directly at Sephiroth and smiled at Vincent.

"Me? How?" he said clearly not accepting that possibility.

"I was walking around outside and I saw you. You looked really scary so I thought that if Auntie Clarkson saw you she'd get scared and not follow me!"

"But how did you get past security?"

"I-I ran through when those guys weren't looking. Am I in trouble?"

"Those d*** lazy..."

"No, no you're not. Sephiroth, is something wrong?" Vincent said, getting annoyed.

"I'll be back, stay here." Sephiroth said as he marched out of the room.

"Sephiroth! Hey!" he almost left to follow him, that is, until he looked back at the little girl sitting on the couch about to cry. "Don't worry you're not in trouble." he sighed and sat down next to her. _I get the feeling someone else is, though, I feel bad for the security guards..._

-meanwhile-

Sephiroth marched down the halls with a look on his face that caused everyone he walked by salute and run. He was heading down to..."speak" with whoever was in charge of watching the security monitors. _How the Hell could someone not notice a little girl follow me into the building, I thought security was supposed to be tight!_ He suddenly realized that he still needed to figure out what to do about her. _I need to get back to work soon, I'm behind... This day is not going as planned at all...but it needs to be dealt with either way. _ He ended his thoughts just as he reached the security office. He opened the door violently, slamming it against the wall. The two men inside nearly fell out of their chairs when they saw who it was, worse they could tell he was angry! Sephiroth glared at them and spoke with anger spilling out of his voice, "Men, would you mind telling me which one of you were watching these monitors at 6:00 am this morning?"

They both scrambled to their feet and the one who's name tag said "Brandon" spoke first, "Uh, b-both of us were, s-sir! We both watch the m-monitors in the morning, sir." 

_Liar._ "Is that so? Well then, may I see those tapes?"

"Yes, sir!" they spoke in unison. "Brandon" quickly pulled up the video and said, "Here it is, sir!" Sephiroth walked up to the screen and glared at the men until they ran out of the room.

"Incompetent fools..." he played the video and watched himself walk in and sure enough, a few seconds later, that little girl scittered in behind him. "How could I have not heard her?", he played it back and figured out why, she was carrying her shoes in her hands, therefore making much less noise as she tipped toed. "Clever isn't she?" Then something hit him, when they found her she was only wearing one shoe… _Then that means she either dropped it or..._ "Crap!", he shearched through the other footage and saw exactly what he was hoping he wouldn't.  
-To Be Continued-

A/N: Yay! Please review! And remember, any flames will be used to make ramen for my lunch!


	2. Getting Worse

**Yo! I'm so happy to see that some people liked the first chapter! :D I would appreciate it if you reviewed, but you don't have to. Anyhow, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people! Except the ones you don't recognize!**

Sephiroth stared blankly at the screen, he really didn't want to be seeing what was on it. It had previously occurred to him that the little girl who had disrupted his day had two shoes when she entered the building, and now she had one. Not only that, but she used the shoe she did have as a weapon, which could only mean that she had either dropped the other one or, well... Either way, after going through other security camera footage, he saw her methods of sneaking about past the other people. Unfortunately, he also saw her, chucking her right shoe at none other then, Genesis Rhapsodos. "Why are things never easy?" Sephiroth tried to think for a second before realizing that he didn't have a second, he quickly returned things to the way they were, lest Brandon go snooping around, and he left. He hurried down the halls as calmly as he could make himself seem. _This situation doesn't need to be any worse. I need to make sure this is handled as quietly as possible, and can't have someone else do it because Valentine would have a fit... And now I have to deal with Genesis, this won't be easy..._ As he arrived at his office he was greeted by his assistant, Nina.

"Good morning, General." she said, smiling pleasantly at him as she always did.

"Is it? Could have fooled me."

"...are you being sarcastic, sir?"

"No..." he sighed, "Will you call Genesis up here?"

"No need, he's already in your office sir."

"What? He is?"

"Yes, sir. He got here just before you did."

"Oh...thanks..."

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, I suppose." He looked at the closed doors to his office and slowly walked to them, thinking about what he was going to do. As he placed his hand on the door handle, he heard a very unpleasant sound. He opened the doors and looked in to see something he never thought he would EVER see. Vincent holding a crying little girl, and Genesis holding a very small shoe in the most condescending way you can possibly hold a shoe. He sighed and wondered if he still had time to walk back out.

"Sephiroth, may I ask you a question?" Genesis said.

_Shoot._ "If that's it then, yes." he said walking in and closing the door.

"I believe I said not to be sarcastic." Vincent said, looking very ticked off for such a calm man. Sephiroth just looked at Genesis, trying to ignore Vincent.

"Though I have a guess as to what you want, what is your question?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know why that child threw this shoe at me? Also maybe, why is there a child here, at Shin-freaking-Ra, of all places?" Sephiroth wasn't quite sure what to say, but he didn't really want to make the situation worse so he answered.

"Well, she followed me in, she sneeked past those soon-to-be-fired guards in front entrance. And as for why she threw that at you, how would I know that?"

Vincent spoke up, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! I was only walking by, but I noticed her so I stopped. Now I have a foot print on my jacket!" Genesis yelled. Vincent could tell he was more concerned about his jacket then the security breach.

"Stop yelling, you'll scare her!" Vincent said in almost a whisper. He looked to Sephiroth, who was staring at the little girl, trying to think. "What should we do about her?"

"We have to deal with this as descretely as possible. If too many people find out, then Hojo might find out, and he is the last thing an innocent child needs to be exposed to." He looked to Genesis, "Can you keep your mouth shut?"

Genesis put on a defiant face a said, "Of course I can! Who do you think you're talking to? Fair?" he laughed.

"Good." Sephiroth said with a slight smile. "Now, young lady, might I ask you a few questions?" he said turning to the little girl. She stared into his eyes for a second before answering.

"Like what?"

"Well, why don't we start with your name?" Vincent answered.

"It's Michal."

"Michal? What kind of name is that for a girl?" Genesis gasped.

"Well, I didn't pick it!" she yelled back at him. He pouted at her, but she stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same.

"Excuse me, young ladies! We have more important things to deal with!" Sephiroth interupted.

"She started it!" Genesis responded. But sephiroth didn't want to hear it and 'gently directed' (shoved) him over to the couch.

"Now, as you were saying, your name is Michal?" Sephiroth asked the girl to be sure.

"Yep, see!" she said and held out her arm. Sephiroth noticed she was wearing a bracelet and took a closer look. It was metal and looked rather heavy duty for something such a small child was to wear, but it did say 'Michal' on it. He made a mental of the bruises it was causing on her small wrist.

"This seems rather inconvenient for such a minuscule child." he mused.

"Why were you outside so early in the morning?" Vincent asked.

"Well, I was just walking around...I didn't know what time it was..."

"Who is Aunty Clarkson?" Sephiroth asked calmly, when he remembered Michal mentioning the name.

She responded by showing him the other side of her bracelet. He looked at the words inscribed on it, it read: "Please return this child if found to, the Clarkson's Forgotten Angels orphanage.".

"You're an orphan, then?" Sephiroth said with undefinable emotion in his voice.

"...Yeah." she began to look sad.

"Well, we should take her back then."

"That wouldn't be very responsible, would it?" Vincent said quietly to Sephiroth.

"Taking an orphan back to an orphanage isn't responsible?"

"She clearly ran away for a reason. Who are we to force her to go back?"

"Well..."

Genesis jumped up and yelled, "You can't seriously be thinking of agreeing with that!"

"Think about it, Genesis, should we really force an innocent child into staying someplace she's unhappy, right?" Vincent spoke softly, "If you were in her shoes, wouldn't you just run away again later? That would be incredibly dangerous for such a small child, wouldn't it?"  
Genesis thought about it, he was right...and it would be a horrible thing to do, but why was he about to agree with Vincent? He tried to develope an argument, but all he came up with was "She isn't wearing any shoes, and I'm going to call somebody to deal with this properly." he marched towards the door, but Sephiroth, who agreed with Vincent, grabbed him and slammed him against the door. He spoke clearly and threateningly.

"You will tell no one about this. Do we really want Shin-Ra to know that a little girl got through security? They would tighten it so much we wouldn't have any peace around here; we would probably be stuck with guards following us everywhere. Do you want that?" Genesis would have spoken but Sephiroth had his hand over his mouth, so he shook his head 'no'. "Good. You are going to help me with this, right, friend?" Genesis shook his head 'yes'. "How generous." Sephiroth let go and moved him out of the way; he opened the door a little and poked his head out. "Nina, would you call Angeal up here for me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Also don't let anyone else in here unless you ask me first."

"Yes, Sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." he pulled his head back in and closed the door, locking it.

"How is telling more people going to help?" Genesis almost yelled.

"It's not 'more people', it's Angeal. He seems to be the most sensible, and I don't know what to do from here."

"I guess that makes sense..." he mumbled.

"Good, then we'll wait for him before we do anything else."

**-To Be Continued-**

**AN: If Vincent is the voice of reason then Genesis is the voice of drama XD**


End file.
